Dreams of the Lost
by The 6th Hokage
Summary: Abandoned and alone, a part of Sephiroth still remains. His sword, and it is searching for a new master. But this artifact has caught the eye of Shinra's new top scientist, and he will stop at nothing to get it.


_**Long Summary**_

Every weapon is forged with a purpose in mind. Some are meant to be weapons to kill, and others are weapons that are forged to protect. Every Weapon is forged with the urge to have a master. Sephiroth's sword Masamune was no different. After years alone the sword finally is found. However a scientist lusts after the power of the former SOLDIER member's famed blade and he will do nothing to gain that power. Even if it means destroying the world to get it.

----------

"_A sword never kills anybody; it is a tool in the killer's hand."_

**Prologue**

I never in my short existence doubted that I was a tool. Simply an instrument that was used to kill those that was weaker than the person who wielded me. I was a weapon that was created just like he was. We were designed to be the perfect pair. He was the powerful SOLDIER whose strength was legendary. I was the blade that was crafted for him.

I was the first of my kind. A sword with artificial intelligence, meant to aid the swordsman that was using me. As long as someone was holding me, I could see what they saw and could communicate with them. Having a weapon with a conscious was one of SHINRA's top achievements.

When they were working together I felt like I was truly at peace. We made the perfect pair and together we rose to the top of SHINRA. He was happy then, but he could remember the day that everything changed.

In Mt. Nibel.

I could feel my master shaking as he stood in front of those pods. The image of the monster inside it had changed him. He started to shake, slightly at first but soon his body quaked as if a tremor had occurred right beneath him.

"N…No…"

He stopped shaking. Slowly where confusion, and fear once stayed in his heart, I could feel rage take its place. The animosity was almost tangible and for the first time I felt a brick wall between my master and me. I couldn't hear what he was thinking, nor could I comfort him in the slightest.

"…Was I?"

He gripped me so tightly that his knuckles turned white and with powerful, erratic swings he slammed me into the pods in front of him. His reaction was so sudden that it caused the black haired boy to jump aside or risk being hit himself.

"Was…I created this way too?" He asked between slashes. "Am I the same as these monsters…?"

The power that was emanating from Sephiroth was nothing I had felt before. I felt stifled and weak under its oppressive power, and I could tell the boy next to him felt it to because he spoke.

"Sephiroth…" The word was soft, and hesitant.

"You saw it! All of them…were humans…" Sephiroth yelled back. My master was changing right before me. I was afraid of what this metamorphosis would turn him into. I didn't know that he had lost his mind that day.

"…I've always felt since I was small…. That I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But not like this…" The second me finished muttering those words one of the pods cracked open.

Standing on top of the metal lid was one of the monsters. It wasn't fully formed yet, resembling more of a blue monster than a humanoid like the others. But it quickly adapted to the outside world. It sniffed the air and looked at the two SOILDER members and let out a soul-shattering scream.

Before my master hacked it to pieces he uttered one small phrase. "Am I human?"

-------

"Sephiroth…SOLDIER…Mako Reactors… Shinra…Everything!" The next thing I remember was being held by someone who wasn't my master. The days before I was completely cut off from my master. He wouldn't open himself to me like he usually did. I felt alone and abandoned, and out of place.

I felt more out of place in this woman's angry grasp. Her hands were delicate and I could feel that she had no idea how to properly hold me. Her hands were gripping my so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"I hate them all!" She roared blindly rushing into the room. All I could feel from her was the pain and the anguish from the loss she suffered. Through her eyes I could see my master murdering the people of the town for no reason. I could see me cutting through those innocent people. I was created for destroying monsters, not for killing humans. I couldn't believe that my master would use me like that.

"How could you do that to papa and all of those townspeople?" With speed fueled by her anger she rushed towards my master with every intention of killing me. As soon as she was in striking distance she attacked hoping to cut him in half.

Instead he caught her wrists and stopped her attack in its tracks.

With the same effort it would have taken him to move a small child aside he pushed her arms away from him and pried me from her grasp. With a powerful stroke of his arm he cut through her abdomen and sent her flying towards the doorway. As soon as he held me in his grasp again I could feel my awareness dimming. He was forcing my consciousness down into nothing, and for a while my world went black.

-----

"No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!!!" Everything came back as soon as Sephiroth plunged the sword into the young blonde boy. To my horror my master was using me to kill another human. I couldn't let him do that. I had to fight back somehow. So I gave all of my strength.

To the boy who's stomach I was buried in.

I could feel him respond to my power and with a grunt he grabbed onto my blade as tightly as he could. Blood ran freely from his hand but he didn't seem to notice. With all of his strength he hurled my master into the giant pool of mako that was beneath them, and I fell with him.

Floating n that pool of Mako I spent the next years of my life alone.

-------

**A/n: I wanted to try something new with this story so I hope you tell me what you think of it. If you like it I will keep writing it. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions but hey, that's the point right?**


End file.
